Love is all that Matters
by SkyeameiliaBarton
Summary: It's has been 5 months since Hydra was taken down and Ward was locked up. Skye is finally getting her life back on track. But what if Hydra never thoroughly was taken down. So what happens when Ward escapes out of prison with the help of some fellow Hydra agents. No one knows what he is planning, except for one person: Skye. She is certain he will come for her...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

It's has been 5 months since Hydra was taken down and Grant Ward was locked up. Skye is finally getting her life back on track. But what if Hydra never thoroughly was taken down. Garrett is dead and Hydra needs a new leader. So what happens when Ward escapes out of prison with the help of some fellow Hydra agents. No one knows what he is planning, except for one person: Skye. She is certain that he will come for her...

Takes place 5 months after the "Beginning of The End". Raina is dead. A Skyeward story. DarkWard! Rated M for a reason! Might be a little OC.

English in not my first language! So I apologize for my mistakes!

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Marvel!

**Skye's POV**

I thought I was finally free from everything that happened 5 months ago. Everyone went their separate ways. After Fitz recovered, the FBI offered him and Gemma jobs in their headquarters in New York. Nobody knows where May is. A.C is working with Stark. And I, I want nothing to do with S.H.I.E.L.D. or any other organization. I was finally getting my life back, or so I thought…

I was running my everyday morning run through the park. On my way home I stopped at the coffee shop. As I walk in, I see Benny, the sweet nerd behind the cash register. He has brown curly hair and a black pair of glasses that always fall down his nose. When he sees me his whole face lights up.

'Skye! Your usual?' He asks as I walk to him and take a seat at the counter.

'Sure Benny. How is Linda doing?' I ask about his sister.

Benny makes my chocolate milkshake while he answers. 'She still is heartbroken, I told you about Jake, about what he did to her, didn't I?' Benny signs and hands me my milkshake and a donut.

'Yeah…I should go, thanks Benny. I will see you tomorrow.' I said as I take a bite of my donut, grab my milkshake and walk out the store, on my way to my apartment, which is one block away from the coffee shop.

I walk into my apartment building and greet Stan the doorkeeper. He nods back as I walk into the elevator. Once inside I push the button for the third floor. As the elevator arrives, I step out and open my door. My apartment isn't big, but it is enough for one person. It has one small bedroom, a bathroom, kitchen and a living room. The view from my bedroom is nothing special. But the rent is cheap, so that's a plus.

I take another bite from my donut as I turn on the TV. 'We interrupting this program with important news, Grant Douglas Ward, the new leader of Hydra has escaped!' And that's when I drop my milkshake. It feels like my world comes crashing down. I feel numb. This can't be happening! My heart beats faster than ever.

Once I get myself a bit under control again I turn up the volume of the TV.

'We don't know any details or what it is that he want…But we ask from you to look out for him. He is a dangerous man and he will not hesitate to kill if anyone stands in his way. This is what he looks like.'

And that's when I see the picture of him. Grant Ward, the love of my life. The man I thought I knew. He still looks like he did 5 months ago, only this time without the bruises, but with a beard. It's looks good on him. Too good. I have to stop thinking about him like that, he is out of my life! But for how long? They say that they don't know what it is that he wants, but I have a feeling that he might be coming for me.

The second I turn off the TV the phone starts ringing. My heart skips a beat when I pick up the phone.

'Hello..?'

'Skye! Thank god I could reach you! We have been trying to reach you since w-'

'Coulson! What's going on? How on earth could he escape?!' I interrupt him.

'We need you to come in Skye, you know him, your our best shot at catching him. Our only hope' I never heard A.C. sound so desperate before.

'Who is we? I thought there was no S.H.I.E.L.D. anymore?' I ask.

'And I thought that there was no Hydra anymore, but it's not always what it seems Skye.' Okay he has a point.

'I don't know, you know I want nothing to do with him, he is out of my life and I want to keep it that way!'

'I know and there's only one way to do that. And that is for you to come in so we can find him as fast as we can and lock him up for good.' He is right and I know it.

'Okay..'

'There is a car on his way, it should be there in 2 hours.'

'All right, I'll see you soon A.C.'

'Take care.'

Before he gets the chance to hang up, I ask one last thing. 'Coulson wait! You think that he will come for me?'

'Skye...' He signs, there is a short silence on the other side of the line. 'You know just as much as I do, that he will. That is part of the reason why I want you to come in. To protect you.'

'Thanks.'

'Be careful Skye. 'With that the line goes dead. I am not even surprised he knows where I am and where I live. I am about to clean up my spilled milkshake when I feel someone, no not someone, him looking at me.. I turn around, but thank god there is no one there. I walk into my bedroom, where I keep my gun, just in case. As I open the drawer of my closet, I see the gun is gone.

'Looking for this?' I turn around abruptly upon hearing his voice. He holds my gun in his right hand, twirling it.

I don't answer, I can't. I can only stare at his face, the picture on TV didn't do justice, he is beautiful. He doesn't say anything either. We just stare, stare at what we couldn't stare at for 5 months. And that's when I get back into reality. He is a murder, a cold blood killer who betrayed all of us.

'Get the fuck out of my house, my life, my everything!' I scream at him.

'Skye..' His hands reaches for my arm. But I jerk back. His eyes become sad.

'Why are you doing this to my? How did you even get in here?'

'Sky-'

'No you listen! Get the fuck out of my life! I think you have done enough damage!' I interrupt him.

He signs annoyed. 'I don't have time for this.' Before I can react he grabs my chin and pushes a rag on my mouth and nose. I start struggling but he was always stronger than me. I try to hold my breath and not to breath in, but I can't and he is too strong. I feel my body go limp, and then everything went black.

When I wake up I notice that I am lying in the softest bed I ever slept on, it's much more comfortable and bigger than my own bed. When I open my eyes, I don't recognize where I am. What I do know is that I am in a bedroom. No scratch that I am in a huge, luxury, bedroom or suite. It's beautiful, the ceiling is high and there's a gigantic chandelier hanging on it. It's light an open and I am certain that this room alone is bigger than my whole apartment!

As I look out of the window, all is see is water, water and more water. We are on a ship...

How the hell am I going to get out of here?

* * *

So Skye is Ward's captive…. Let me know what you think!

Xx SkyeameiliaBarton


	2. Chapter 2

**Last Time:**

When I wake up I notice that I am lying in the softest bed I ever slept on, it's much more comfortable than my own bed. When I open my eyes, I don't recognize where I am. What I do know is that I am in a bedroom. No scratch that I am in a huge, luxury, bedroom or suite. It's beautiful, the ceiling is high and there's a gigantic chandelier hanging on it. It's light an open and I am certain that this room alone is bigger than my whole apartment!

As I look out of the window, all is see is water, water and more water. We are on a ship…

How the hell am I going to get out of here?

How the hell did I get here? And then I remember. Grant ward. He is going to pay for this. I bet Coulson is already looking for me. He certain knows something is wrong when he hears that I was not home to wait for the car.

What does Ward even want from me?

The whole day I am alone in my room. I tried to get out, believe me, but no such a luck. The door is locked, and so are the windows but I wouldn't expect any less from Ward. I even was so desperate to get out of here that I tried to break the glass of the window with a chair. But that didn't help either.

So I did the only thing I could: I explored the room.

There is a bathroom attached to my room. It's like a mini spa. There's a Jacuzzi, a shower with multiple shower heads and you can attached your IPod to it. There is a toothbrush and multiple kinds of shampoo and shower gel standing next to the sink. If I'm going to be stuck here the rest of my life, I at least die clean.

Around eight o'clock there's a knock on the door. Surprised I stand up and walk to the door. When I try the door handle I am surprised to find it open. There's a guard standing in front of the door, that explains why the door isn't locked. In his hand he holds a tray full of food.

Food!

My stomach begins to rumble. A whole tray full of spaghetti! I look back at the guard, I don't recognize him. He looks huge and strong, he has sandy blond hair. It's cut really short.

He pushes the tray in my hands and I almost drop it.

'Eat.' He orders. With that he closes the door in my face and I hear him lock it. I sign and walk to the small but elegant bureau in the left corner of the room and take a seat. The spaghetti smells amazing! My stomach rumbles again.

After I am done eating the spaghetti, I feel like it's still not enough.

It feels like time is standing still. He took my cellphone and IPod, there is nothing to do around here. So I brush my teeth and head to bed.

When I wake up the next morning I feel it again, that tingling feeling in my stomach telling me that he is watching. I open my eyes and stare right into his. He is leaning against the bureau. Watching me. We both stare at each other, taking each other in.

'How are you feeling?' he asks after a couple of minutes and what a stupid question that is!

'Well, except for the fact that the person I loved turns out to be a cold hearted killer, and when he is arrested I was just getting my life back, and then he kidnaps me. So yeah it's going just fine!' I fire back at him.

'Right, when you stop acting like this, we talk.' He stands to leave and walks to the door.

'Really? Why am I even here?'

I don't expect any answer from him when he says 'Because I want to.' With that he walks out of the room and locks the door.

Because I want to.. what does that even mean?

The next two days Ward would visit and I ignored him for two days straight. He would just sit there at the desk and watch me. Studying me. It was hard to concentrate on anything except him!

Every day the same guard would bring me my food, at 9 o'clock in the morning, at 1 in the afternoon and at 8 in the evening. I tried to talk to him a few times but he wouldn't give in. Something tells me that Ward gave him orders not to talk to me. Asshole…

On the third day of my captivity I begin to lose my mind. Ward didn't visit me anymore, and even if I did ignore him when he did visit, it felt different when he didn't visit me at all. It felt lonely. But at the same time it gave me time to think.

He needs to understand that I will never be able to forgive him for what he has done. And then I am not even talking about the part where he betrayed me, betrayed all of us. He is Hydra and he always will be Hydra. All those innocent people he has killed are gone forever.

I just wish I could say that about my feelings for him.

* * *

So you must have noticed that I updated this chapter rather fast. But it was finished so I thought why not? Why keep people waiting? I have already written till chapter 5. So if I get a lot of reviews I promise to update sooner!

Xx SkyeameiliaBarton


	3. Chapter 3

**Last Time:**

He needs to understand that I will never be able to forgive him for what he has done. And then I am not even talking about the part where he betrayed me, betrayed all of us. He is Hydra and he always will be Hydra. All those innocent people he has killed are gone forever.

I just wish I could say that about my feelings for him.

I was done! I have now officially lost my mind! I have been here for 5 days now, and Ward never visits me anymore. I am sick of this room, it's too big but at the same time too small!

I have to get out of here..

So I made a plan. I am waiting for 9 o'clock, till the guard knocks on my door. I am standing right in front of the door with a metal leg of the desk in my hands. It's a shame I had to destroy the beautiful desk but if that means I can get out of here then so be it.

The minute the guard knocks, I open the door and swing the leg at his head. He is too late to react and falls on the ground, unconscious.

I drag his body into my room, grab his keys, walk out of the room and lock it.

I look around. No one is there. That's when I run. I run as hard as I can, I have no idea how to get to the lifeboats. But I do know that I need to get on to the deck.

I stop when I see that there are two ways to go. Right and left. Right it is. The moment I walk into the right hall, I hear voices. Two male and one female.

'Why does he keep her around?' One of the males asks.

'I heard that she is his personal whore.' The female answers.

'Don't you mean you wish you were his personal whore Amy?' the other male asks, and they both laugh at her.

'Hey! That's enough! Get back to work! Or I will blow your heads off!' A new voice barked. And I know that voice all too well. I was about to turn around and head for the left side as I was grabbed from behind.

'Where do you think you're going?' When he puts his hands on me, I just snapped.

I begin struggling and screaming at him. 'Let go of me you murder!' I tried to kick him but without any result. His hold begins to hurt as he lifts me of the ground.

'Calm down Skye, I am not trying to hurt you!'

'Let me go! Let me go!' I screamed at him. I hear multiple footsteps coming our way.

'Sir do you need help? Do we need to tie her up?' A guard asks Ward.

'No one touches her! Am I clear?'

'Yes sir.' I was still thrashing around trying to break free from his hold.

'Good, now get out of here. All of you!' He ordered. And when I look up, every guard is gone.

He somehow managed to turn me in his arms and pushes me up against the wall. He grabs my face with both hands while his body traps me against the wall. And I know it's wrong but his body feels incredible against mine. I am still struggling and fighting him. 'Look at me Skye!' He yells. I try to avoid his eyes at all costs.

'Look at me!' He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. And I look at him, at his face and he is so close, his lips are so close. Too close.

'I would never ever hurt you. I love you Skye.' He says, and I believe him. That's when I realize that I am crying. Something breaks inside me and I collapse against his chest crying. And he holds me, rubs my back while I cry my eyes out.

So much for escaping. Maybe, eventually, he lets me go for good.

But deep down I know he never will. And deep down I don't even know if I want him to.

Sorry, it's a little short but it just felt right to end it there. Let me know what you think!

Xx SkyeameiliaBarton


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time:**

'I would never ever hurt you. I love you Skye.' He says, and I believe him. That's when I realize that I am crying. Something breaks inside me and I collapse against his chest crying. And he holds me, rubs my back while I cry my eyes out.

So much for escaping. Maybe, eventually, he lets me go for good.

But deep down I know he never will. And deep down I don't even know if I want him to.

* * *

I don't know how long I kept on crying. Or how long he has hold me. I felt his hands move, his right one went to the back of my knees and he lifts me off the ground. He carries me, like I am the most precious thing he has ever carried. I have no idea where he is headed.

I am half awake, half asleep. I feel exhausted from my little outburst.

I hear a door open and close. He keeps on walking.

I lift my head from his shoulder to look around. We are in a room similar to mine. 'Is this yours?' I whisper.

'The room?' he asks as I nod. 'Yeah.'

He walks to the bed and lays me down on my back. 'You should sleep, we talk tomorrow.' I nod and let close my eyes. It doesn't take long before I fall asleep.

Somewhere in the middle of the night I feel the bed dip besides me. I am too exhausted to care.

I wake up the next morning alone. The clock on the nightstand tells me it's 10:21. No breakfast for me. I sit up and lean against the head board of the bed. Looking around the room I notice that the same furniture stands in my room, only on different places. The door to the bathroom is on the left instead of on the right like in mine. The only real difference is that next to the desk, there a bookcase, and not a small one.

I don't see any personal items from Ward. Except for the bookcase, but that doesn't really count. I wonder how long he has been living here.

I climb out of bed, and that's when I see another door, through the open bathroom door. I walk into the bathroom and open the door. It's a closet, a closet full of Ward's clothes. And then I realize something, I am still wearing the same clothes as I was when Ward kidnaped me.

Fuck it, I think as I strip down off all of my clothes and take a long shower. I wash my hair with his shampoo and use his shower gel. I don't care if he gets mad, maybe a part of my wants to get a rise out of him.

I turn off the shower and wrap a white big fluffy towel around my body. I am looking through his closet for his smallest clothes. Not that they will fit, but it is something. I pull on a pair of black boxers and a pair of gray sweatpants. Now all I need is a shirt or sweater… As I am looking through his closet I finally find a dark green sweater. I pull the sweater on and I pull my hear up in a bunch on top of my head.

No bra for me…

I pick up my dirty clothes from the ground and dump them in the laundry basket.

As I walk back into the bedroom, I cast a look on the clock. 10:37. I sign. It's going to be a long day. Again. But at least I can read something.

I walk to the bookcase to find something interesting to read. As I am looking through the books I notice the brown covered book on the third shelf. There is something about that book..

I pick it up and look through it. Nothing. Just as I am about to put the book back something falls out of it.

Huhh... Must have mist that when I was looking through it. I think as I bend to pick up the fallen paper.

But it's not a paper, it's a picture. A picture of me. A picture I had no idea that it was taken. It must at least be taken six months ago. On the picture is me, when I was working on my laptop.

How did he get this picture?

Then I hear footsteps outside of the room, somebody is coming in. My heart begins to beats faster. As fast as I can, I place the picture back in the book and place it in the bookcase just as the door opens and Ward comes in.

'Good, I see your awake.' He narrows his eyes at me, and takes me in. 'Are you wearing my clothes?'

'Yes.' I answer bluntly.

'Why? Not that I mind, you look good in them.' He admits and avoids my eyes.

'Because next when you kidnap someone at least make sure you have some clean clothes!'

He takes a step closer to me. 'Believe me, there won't be a next time.' He answers amused. I look up at him.

'Why am I here Ward?'

'I told you before: because I want t-'

'Do not give me that bullshit of an answer!' I scream at him. 'You said that you wanted to talk, so talk.' I demand.

'If you were someone else, I would have killed you for that!' He fires back. He looks pissed now. He is hot as fuck when he is angry.

'So why don't you?'

'You really don't get it do you?' He waits for my reaction. But I don't give him one, so he goes on. 'I frigging love you, I can't get you out of my head! I tried everything to forget you!'

'If you really love me, then why did you betrayed us all? Betrayed me? We, Coulson could have helped you!' I feel the tears well up in my eyes, but I won't let them fall.

'Garret saved my life Skye, I owe him everything. Do you think I wanted to fall in love with you? Do you think I wanted to betray the only girl I ever trusted enough to let my walls down? I didn't have a choice Skye!' I just realize now, that we are standing almost chest to chest.

'You trusted me, but apparently you didn't trusted me enough to tell me. And you always have a choice.' I answer coldly. And walk away from him.

* * *

Does Ward realize how much he has hurt Skye? We will see!

Xx SkyeameiliaBarton


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time:**

'Garret saved my life Skye, I owe him everything. Do you think I wanted to fall in love with you? Do you think I wanted to betray the only girl I ever trusted enough to let my walls down? I didn't have a choice Skye!' I just realize now, that we are standing almost chest to chest.

'You trusted me, but apparently you didn't trusted me enough to tell me. And you always have a choice.' I answer coldly. And walk away from him.

* * *

I don't know what to feel anymore. I climb in bed, on top of the covers and lay down, facing the window. I hear him walk away, slam the door and lock it.

Third person's point of view.

S.H.I.E.L.D. 's secret headquarters

Phil Coulson stalks into the room. The room is full of people who are trying to locate Skye. Phil looks restless.

'Do we have any location on her? Or Ward?' He asks rather irritated.

'No Sir, the last location we could trace her at, through her phone, is her apartment.' Phil signs.

'Keep looking. Use the satellites or any other thing that is necessary. Call me as soon as you have new information.' With that he walks out of the room.

Skye was like a daughter to him. Phil is on his way to his office when a hand on his forearm stops him. He looks up. Maria Hill.

'Is there any news?' She asks. Maria didn't know Skye well, but she does know that she means a lot to Coulson.

'No.'

'Do you think she is still alive? Maybe Stark could d-'

'Stark could only do something if we have a location. And yes, I am certain that she is still alive.'

'How can you be certain Phil? He didn't hesitate to kill Hand or throw Fitz and Simmons out of a plane!'

'I know, I know but he loves her. He won't hurt her.' Phil says. 'Besides, when we took him in, he had a photo of her. Except for a gun, that were all of his personal belongings.'

Back on the ship..

Skye's POV

At some point I must have fallen asleep. Cause when I wake up someone is stroking my hair. I would recognize his hands anywhere. I don't want to admit it but I missed this, missed him.

He keeps on stroking my hair and it feels amazing. I don't want this feeling to end. So I pretend to sleep. But of course he knows me better than that…

'I know you are awake Skye.' And busted. So I open my eyes and look up at him. He is sitting on the bed.

The moment I look into his eyes, all the anger from last night seems to fade away.

'Are you gonna answer my questions?'

'I think I have to, don't I?

'You bet your ass you have to.' He cracks a smile. It's makes him look younger. His hand stops stroking my hair.

'I have missed you Skye.'

And before I can stop myself I tell him that I have missed him too. Because it's the truth.

'What do you want to know?'

'Why am I here Grant?' And I catch myself calling him Grant for the first time since he has kidnapped me. The look on his face tells me that he has noticed it too.

'You need to understand that this is the only way I can protect you.'

'Protect me from what? From who?'

'There are people out there who will do anything to get to me, to find my weakness and destroy it.'

'Why did you take over Hydra?'

He signs. 'This is all I have ever known. Garrett didn't have any family left, so I was the next in line to take over.'

'You are the leader now, right? You have no one higher to answer to, right?'

'Yes I am the leader and no there is no one higher…' He feels that I am getting at something.

'Then why don't you stop all of this?' I asks desperate.

'I wish I could. But if I stop this, there is going to a dumbass that thinks he can take it over. And that dumbass will only want more power, and he wouldn't hesitate to kill you, innocent children or harmless people. Now at least I have some control over that. There is no stopping this Skye.'

I am silent for a moment. He is right. There could be a much more cruel leader. But that doesn't make Grant innocent. And it never will.

He is looking at me, waiting for any kind of reaction. The moment there is a knock on the door, his face hardens.

He stand up and opens the door. I couldn't see past Grant to see who is was. 'I told you I didn't want to be interrupted!' Ward barks.

'Sir, we know who it is..' What are they talking about?

'Who?'

'Logan, Sir.'

'Kill him.' Ward orders. And I gasp. He turns around the face me, signs and turns back. 'I'll be there in 10 minutes.' He closes the door and comes to sit in front of me.

I am still gaping at him. 'H.. How can you just..?' I manage to stutter while I point to where he and the guard were just talking. 'Who are you going to kill?'

'A mole.' He says nonchalant.

'Can't you just fire him or something?' And that is when he starts laughing at me. 'Do you think this is funny?'

'Yeah it kind of is Sweetheart. You are so naïve. He is working for a organization you want absolutely nothing to do with! You think Hydra is bad, then you should meet these guys. He was giving them information about you! He has to die.'

I don't know how to respond to that. Okay so the person he is going to kill is more evil than he is, so that makes it a little better. I think.

I didn't escape to notice that he called me Sweetheart.

He stands to leave but not before he strokes my cheek with his finger. He lets go too fast and walks out of the room.

I am now starting to realize that he is a completely different person around me. There is Grant, the guy that stroke my hair, my cheek and called me Sweetheart. The guy that I remember. And then you have Ward, leader of Hydra, a cold man who in now currently killing somebody because of information.

He is Grant around me and Ward around the others. I am his weakness.

* * *

So we have seen a bit of Coulson and Hill. And Skye and Ward are growing closer! Let me know what you think!

Xx SkyeameiliaBarton


	6. Chapter 6

**Italics are Skye's thoughts!**

**Last Time:**

I am now starting to realize that he is a completely different person around me. There is Grant, the guy that stroke my hair, my cheek and called me Sweetheart. The guy that I remember. And then you have Ward, leader of Hydra, a cold man who in now currently killing somebody because of information.

He is Grant around me and Ward around the others. I am his weakness.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and I lost count on how long I have been here. Although I am held captive, it certainly doesn't feel like it. It is not as awful as it could be. I have giving up trying to escape. Even if I could escape, he would find me anyway.

Ward didn't make an appearance, only Grant, who sleeps next to me every night. It almost feels like we are a normal couple, almost. But we will never be a normal couple and have a normal life as long as he is a Hydra member.

At the moment I am alone, in my -Grant's- room. I am bored to dead.

There is a knock on the door and I glance at the clock. 12:56. Food!

I walk to the door and open it. The man in front of me is not the usual guard who brings my food. He is tall, but not as tall as Grant. He has chocolate dark hair.

When I look down at his hands, to see what I get to eat, I don't see a tray of food at all. I get a weird feeling that something isn't right.

'Can I help you?' I ask. He just stares at me for a moment. Then he smiles the most creepy smile I have ever seen!

'Sure Princess.'

_What the hell? _Before I can react I feel a blow to my head. My head hurts and it's pounding. My heart beats so fast. I can't think straight..

And then I feel another blow to my head. And another to my stomach. I gasp for air and start to hyperventilte. When I open my eyes all I can see is black, and I feel my body go numb..

_What happened? _Is the first thought that runs to my head when I wake up. I open my eyes, and close then as soon as I look into the bright light.

My head is killing me.

I look around in the room. It's a small room with a window my right. I am laying on a bed. Not as big and soft as the one in my -Grant's- room.

There stands a chair in the left corner of the room. And Grant is sleeping in it. He looks so peaceful.

I just watch him as I wonder how the hell I got here…

I don't know what time it is. I don't even know what day it is. How long have I been asleep? Who was the guy who did this to me? Why did he do it to me?

All those questions… The only person who can give me answers, is sleeping to peaceful to disturb. So I wait.

I don't know how long I have been waiting but Grant finally wakes up. He looks around and his eyes finally meet mine. He looks surprised.

'You're awake.' Is the first thing he says to me. I nod. And then his expression changes, he looks angry. He isn't Grant anymore, this is Ward.

'Now you see what happens if you don't kill moles and intruders!' He yells at me.

'What are you talking about?'

'That guy, who tried to kill you is Logan, the mole!'

_What? That is not possible Ward killed him! _'What do you mean? You said you were going to kill him!'

'Yes! But I knew you were against it, so I thought maybe there is another way. But this just proves I am right. And I am never going to listen to you again. You need to stay out of these things! It is your own fault he attacked you!'

Now that made me angry.

'I never asked for you to not kill him! I just asked if there wasn't another way and then you laughed at my face! This is on you! You decided not to kill him!'

Okay so technically it isn't his fault that some psychopath decided to kill me. But hey, if he is going to blame it on me, then I will blame him.

'You could have died Skye!' He says. And his face expression changes, he looks concerned. At this moment I don't know who I am talking to anymore. It's not Ward that for sure.

'I could have lost you Skye.' He says with pain in his eyes.

For a couple of minutes we don't speak. The look in his eyes is still there.

I sign. 'Will you tell me what happened?' I ask softly.

He stand up, out of the chair and walk to bed. He sits down next to my feet. 'When I left you in our room, I was thinking about what you said.'

_Our room, I like that! Focus Skye! _Grant looks down at his hands for a moment.

'He is working for an organization called The Lions. I know that not everyone that works there, works there because they want to. So I thought if I give Logan a second chance, maybe he could be one of us. But that didn't turn out so well.'

'Okay, so how did he get to me?' I ask him.

'Like I said, I offered him a second chance. He would spend three months locked in our cells in the basement. During those three months he had to write down all the information he could give us from The Lions. But somehow he escaped. I don't know if he was targeting you or that it was a coincidence.'

'How did he escape?' I ask curiously.

'I don't know. Why did you open the door?'

'I thought that it was the guard that brings me my food. But now that I think about it, he was too early. I normally get my food after 1, never before.' I explain. 'So, who stopped him from killing me?'

'Aaron did.'

'Aaron?'

'The guard that brings your food. He was on his way to you when he saw Logan drag your body out of the room.' I wait for him to continue, but he doesn't.

'So? What happened?' I ask.

He smiles. 'Let's just say that Logan is dead and you are save, that is all that matters.'

I sign. 'Will you ever tell me what really happened?'

His smile grows bigger. 'Probably not.'

Even if I don't want to admit it, but I feel my lips curl in a small smile. 'Of course not.'

'Where am I Grant?'

'In our private hospital on the ship.'

'Hydra has its own doctors?'

'Hydra has everything.' He answers seriously. And at that moment a nurse walks in.

'Sir.' She greets Grant. He nods back.

'Hi Skye, I see you are feeling better. I am just going to check on how you are doing.' She says as she stands next to the bed and pulls out a flashlight. 'Just look at me.'

She shines the flashlight into my right eye, and then my left. 'Your eyes are doing fine, do you have a headache?'

'Yes.'

'All right that is not unusual when you look at the fact that someone hit you on the head several times with a broomstick. I am afraid that you have a concussion, and some bruised ribs.'

'Well, I have had worse. How long was I out?'

'You were out of 2 whole days. I will give you some medicine.'

'Okay, thank you.' After that she leaves. She seems nice. And I glance at Grant, or should I say Ward. He looks pissed.

Before I can even ask what is wrong, he speaks. 'If I could kill that bastard again I would. And I will never, ever let my feelings for you doubt my judgment again.' With that he stands up and stalks out of the room.

That when well, I think...

* * *

So that's it!

Let me clear some things up. Ward and Grant are the same person! Only Skye sees Ward as the killer and Hydra leader and Grant is her former lover. It is her way of dealing with his dark side.

PS I just made The Lions up! They don't exits.


	7. Chapter 7

**Last Time:**

Before I can even ask what is wrong, he speaks. 'If I could kill that bastard again I would. And I will never, ever let my feelings for you doubt my judgment again.' With that he stands up and stalks out of the room.

That when well, I think..

* * *

It has been two days since I woke up. Grant didn't visit me anymore. I don't understand him, one minute he is sweet and caring and the next he yells at me.. It's like he plays a hot and cold game.

The nice nurse, who I learned is named Emily, did visit me. She is very nice. She is a bit of a nerd. She reminds me a bit of Benny.

Benny… I wonder if he has noticed that I am gone. Probably, I went for a milkshake every day since I lived there. I hope he is not too worried.

And what of Coulson? Does he even know where I am? I don't think so. I don't even know where I am..

My ribs are healing nicely, although it still hurts to move. And my concussion is almost gone. Thank god for that! Emily has said that I may be released from the 'hospital' if Ward approves.

Not going to happen. I know for a fact that he likes to keep me here. Where I got nothing to do. Nowhere to go, through the 3 guards that are standing outside of my room. And don't forget about the nurses who also keep an eye on me.

Emily told me that. She is the only nice nurse.

Claudia and Britt are bitches. I don't know what I did wrong to deserve such a treatment but I have a feeling that they want Grant. I know so because the only thing they want to talk about with me is Ward. What does he sleeps in? What does he like while having sex? And so on.. It is disgusting.

When I didn't answer any questions. They eventually left. But not without nagging about what a bitch I was for keeping him all to myself.

And then you have Denise, a nurse who actually follows Ward's orders to not talk to me at all! She not bad, but she just does her work and goes.

Emily told me that Aaron, the guard who saved my live, is her fiancé. They have been together for 3 years now. She also told me that Aaron told her what happened the day of my attack.

No one knows how Logan escaped but he had to have help that for sure. When Aaron saw Logan drag my body out of the room, he knew something was off. Through his comm he contacted Ward and then he attacked Logan. It didn't take long for Aaron to overpower him. He also told Emily that Ward killed Logan as soon as he arrived. But not before Ward tortured him.

I also learned that Aaron is one of Grant's most trusted people. And Emily too.

Emily has giving me -against Ward's rules- some books, to spend the time. She said that the Twilight saga was really good.

What a bullshit! Sparkling, vegetarian vampires really? Who came up with this shit?

I did read the whole saga because I don't have anything else to do!

And as if life couldn't get any worse I also got my period yesterday. I always crave for Ben & Jerry's when I am on my period. I even asked Emily if she could get me some, but she said that there wasn't any B&J on the ship.

Not much later, Britt comes in, looking like she owns the place. _What is she doing here? Denise already did my check up this moring. _

'Can I help you?' I ask irritated.

'Look I know we had a bit of a rough start but, I thought, we could be friends.' She says with a fake smile.

'No thank you.' I say and fake a smile. Looking right through her.

'Can't you just answer some questions about Ward?' She asks desperately.

'No, but I think Grant would love to hear about how you are bothering me with all your questions.'

'Who do you think you are? I would do anything to sleep with him! He wants you, I know because I have tried! How can you let that opportunity go?'

'I bet you would do anything for him, but he doesn't want that right?' I smile. 'And unlike you I am not a whore.'

'You think you are special? No one is. He desired Claudia before you, and before her it was Emily. The list goes on and on..' She smiles triumphantly, like she has just won the lottery.

How stupid does she think I am? Grant was in prison! And as soon as he escaped he took me as a prisoner. He didn't even have time to desire someone else. And Emily? Come on! She is engaged, and too sweet to even think about cheating.

'You are just disappointed that you're not on that list.' I answer. She huffs in response and leaves. What a dump bitch…

I am exhausted. I can't sleep at night, since Grant doesn't sleep next to me anymore. I huff. Ass.

When I wake up the next day, I notice that the chair in the corner is moved slightly to the left. When you are stuck in a small room for days, you memorize things.

That's when I see a small bucket of Cookie Dough B&J sitting on my bedside table!Omg! B&J! There is a spoon next to it. Bless you Emily!

_Wait, what? Emily said there weren't any on the ship.. _So we had to make a stop to buy some. And there is only one person -who knows of my addiction when I am on my period- that has the power to decide if we make a stop.

Grant Douglas Ward, what the hell are you playing at?

* * *

Let me make myself clear: I don't dislike Twilight at all! I just thought it would be something Skye would say!

I am sorry it took a while to update!


	8. Chapter 8

**Last Time:  
**

Wait, what? Emily said there weren't any on the ship.. So we had to make a stop to buy some. And there is only one person -who knows of my addiction when I am on my period- that has the power to decide if we make a stop.

Grant Douglas Ward, what the hell are you playing at?

* * *

**Ward's POV**

I was sitting at my desk, in my office when Aaron came in, looking like he was about to tell me that his dog died.

I waited for him to start talking. But no words came.

'Spit it out Aaron' I sign. I say while looking around in the room.

'She is sick.' That caught my attention.

'How bad is it?

'Emily went to do her evening checkup, but Skye was semi-conscious and covered in sweat. None of the doctors knows what it is. Till she started throwing up blood..'

'What?' I ask shocked.

'They think she is poisoned. They still don't know what kind of poison but they are working on it.'

'Find out by who she is poisoned!' I bark. Who did this is going to pay. I storm out of my office and make my way to the hospital.

Maybe the ship isn't as safe for her as I thought. When she is better we need another place to stay. I walk into the hospital, past the reception straight to Skye's room.

She is lying on the bed. Looking helpless and vulnerable. She is indeed covered in sweat and is thrashing around. I don't know is she is asleep or not.

I make my way to her bed and sit on the edge.

I wipe some hair out of her face. 'Skye?'

'We gave her something to sleep. It's less painful this way.' Emily answers from behind me. I didn't even hear he come in.

'Can you tell who had access to her room?'

'Claudia, Britt, Denise and I are her nurses. But every nurse or doctor can enter this room. The guards will let anyone in who wears scrubs.'

I sign. 'Of course they would..' I hear Emily leave.

I order Aaron to come here, through my comm. He arrives fast because he knows I am not in the mood to wait long.

'Sir?' He asks when he comes in.

'I want you to look at the hidden surveillance camera from the hospital. Come get me when you find something.'

'Yes Sir.' He answers and walks out of the room.

I direct my gaze back to Skye's face. She lies peaceful now, no more trashing around.

_First Logan now this.. I am going to fucking kill who is responsible for this!_ I clench my jaw._ She is not save here, maybe she really doesn't belong in my world. But then way do we have such a strong connection?_

After about two hours -I think- Skye's eyes finally flutter open. Although she is not fully awake yet.

'Skye? Can you hear me?' I ask gently.

She looks around in the room, till her eyes finally find mine.

'Gra.. Grant?' She stutters. And I know that I wear a shit eating grin at the moment.

'How are you feeling?'

'I ha..ve ha.… had worse.' She smiles slightly as she tries to sit up but hisses in pain.

'Easy Skye.'

'Wha..t hap-happened?' I give her the glass of water that is standing on the bedside table. She takes a few sips from the straw.

'You are poisoned. We don't know what kind or by who, yet.'

'I..I feel weak an...and tired.'

'You should rest. I will take care of you.'

She smiles and closes her eyes again. And I just stare. It's like I am in some kind of trance. She always had that power over me, to make me forget who I really am. Maybe she doesn't know it but she owns my heart, even my soul. She owns my whole body.

I lost track of time. A while later Emily brings me some dinner. I can't even eat. I am restless.

The doctors are busy doing everything they can to try to find out what kind of poison it is. But it is still not enough. If they know what kind of poison we are dealing with, then they can make an antidote. _What if we never find an antidote? She will die…_

The doctors on this ship are best of the best. If they can't find it, nobody will.

'Sir?' Aaron comes in through my comm.

'Yes?'

'We know who did it.'

'Who?'

'It's better if I meet you in person Sir.'

'Meet me in my office in five.' I order.

'I'll be there.'

With that I turn my gaze back on Skye. 'We got him Skye. I am going to make him pay. And I promise from now on that I am going to make sure you are save Skye.' I say and kiss her forehead, stand up and walk to my office.

As I walk in, Aaron is already there. He knows that now is not the time for bullshit so he starts talking immediately.

'She was poisoned through a B&J ice cream.' _What? _I know she loves those, and certainly when she is on her period, but who else knows that?

***Flashback***

_As I walk by Skye's dorm I hear moaning. I stop and knock on the door. 'Skye, you okay in there?' I ask. _

_When she doesn't answer, I enter her dorm. She is lying on her bed. Clutching her stomach. Her brows are forming a frown. 'Are you alright?' I ask again._

_Her eyes snap up. Surprise writing across her face. 'Ward? What are you doing here?'_

'_I heard you moaning and thought that something is wrong.'_

'_Well you are right.' _

_That when it hits me, she is probably on her period.. 'Are you having womanly problems?'_

'_It's called a period Ward, you can say it.' She snaps. Someone is having mood swings.._

'_Can I do something for you?'_

'_No than- actually there is something you could do. Bring me some B&J's.' I smile._

'_I will look for them in the kitchen.' I say as I walk out of the room._

***End of flashback***

I smile at the memory. It was before we started dating.

'Who is it?' I ask as I look at him expectantly.

* * *

**Skye's POV**

All I feel is pain and the heat. I hear sounds around me. Voices. Grant. He is here.

'We got him Skye.'

I can't open my mouth, I can't even tell him that I need him.

'I am going to make him pay. And I promise from now on that I am going to make sure you are save Skye.' He goes on.

And then I feel his lips on my forehead. They are cold against my skin. They feel like heaven. It's the first time in 5 months that he has touched me in this kind of way. And he thinks I am not even conscious.

* * *

So who is it? I thought about it for a long time and I decided to let **you guys** **decide** **who the person is that poisoned Skye! **

A Britt

B Claudia

C A person that has yet to make an appearance

D We still want it to be a surprise

**Please send your vote through a PM!**

Let me know what you think of Ward's POV!


	9. Chapter 9

**I wanne thank you all for voting! Here is the outcome of the voting: **

**A Britt (18)**

**B Claudia (13)**

**C A person that has yet to make an appearance (7)**

**D We still want it to be a surprise (23)**

**So it will be D!**

* * *

**Last time:**

I smile at the memory. It was before we started dating.

'Who is it?' I ask as I look at him expectantly.

**Skye's POV**

All I feel is pain and the heat. I hear sounds around me. Voices. Grant. He is here.

'We got him Skye.'

I can't open my mouth, I can't even tell him that I need him.

'I am going to make him pay. And I promise from now on that I am going to make sure you are save Skye.' He goes on.

And then I feel his lips on my forehead. They are cold against my skin. They feel like heaven. It's the first time in 5 months that he has touched me in this kind of way. And he thinks I am not even conscious.

* * *

**Ward's POV**

Aaron hesitates for a moment before he speaks. 'Skye asked Emily for B&Js'

'You are telling me that your fiancé did this?' I ask surprised. A look of disgust strikes upon his face.

'No, no! of course not!' He answers quickly. I sign in relief. 'I was just trying to tell you that, while Skye and Emily were having this conversation, someone else was eavesdropping.'

'Who? Just say it already!' I was losing my patient.

'Britt, I don't know how she got the ice cream, but I do know that after Skye had fallen asleep she placed it in her room.'

'One of her nurses?' I ask surprised. Aaron nods. 'But why?'

'Emily said that Skye told her that Claudia and Britt were bothering her at least once a day. They wanted to know things about you.'

'All right, I want every guard searching for Britt. I want her alive! I need to find out which poison she used. If she is found, I want her locked up. Call me when you find her.'

'Yes Sir.' Aaron gives the orders through his comm. After that he leaves the room.

My thought drift off to Garrett, the man that once was like a father to me. A father who I would happily shoot if I had the chance.

Before I met Skye I never realized that Garrett did was wrong. After Skye got shot, things changed. I can't lose her now. I shake my head to clear my mind of those thoughts.

I walk to the chair behind my desk and sit down. Emily said that Skye's condition hadn't changed. I don't know if that's a good thing or bad. She isn't getting better on her own, she needs medicine for sure. But she isn't getting worse either.

I turn my chair around, to face the window.

The waves of the sea, the blue water. It makes me forget to real world for a moment.

I don't know how long I sat there, staring at the ocean, my eyes following the motion of the waves. But the knock on my door, drags me back into reality.

'Come in.'

The door opens and Aaron comes in. 'We found her, she was hiding in the kitchen. She is locked up in the basement.'

'Good.' I say as I stand up and make my way to the basement. Aaron hot on my heels. The stairs to the basement are on the other side of the ship.

Aaron and I reach the door, that leads to the stairs. The door is locked, to open it, you need a key and there is a finger scanner. Only three people on this ship can open it: Aaron, Jake -another of my most trusted agents- and I.

It's strange because we still don't know who opened this door and the cell door to let Logan escape. The finger scanner records everything, from the person who the finger belongs to, till the date and time of when it was used. But there are no records from the day that Logan escaped. Also the tapes from the hidden cameras were erased.

I scan my finger and unlock the door with the key. Aaron and I walk down the stairs. The basement is cold and dark.

Jake is sitting in the chair behind a desk. On the desk are computer screens, which show the hidden camera images.

There are 5 cells down here. 'Which cell?' I ask Jake.

'Third one.'

I walk to the third door. The door is made of concrete, it's pretty heavy. The lock works the same way as the lock of the door by the stairs. But only I can open this one.

Through the little window in the door, which is on eye level, I can see Britt. The window contains bulletproof glass and bars.

Britt is laying down on the floor. The cells don't contain a bed or any other furniture. Accept for the plastic bucket which serves as a toilet.

I open the door and Britt sits up, her legs crossed.

'Grant Ward.' She says smiling. 'So all I had to do to get your attention was to poison that bitch.' She laughs.

Before I know what's happening I snap. I lose control. I take 2 steps towards her and my right hand wraps around her neck, cutting off her airways. I push her against the wall. Her smug face expression changes into one of hurt.

'Don't you ever call her a bitch again!' I warn. I know the look on my face is murderous.

She gasps for air while she is struggling to get free. Her hands are clawing my right hand, trying to break the grip.

It's useless. I am much stronger than her. I could kill her within a minute.

'Grant! Stop it! You need her!' Aaron yells.

I know that, but I can't find myself to care anymore. All I feel is rage and anger towards her.

Then I am grabbed from behind and pulled back. Britt slides down the wall. Coughing and clutching her throat. She doesn't look me in the eye.

'Grant!' Jake appears in front of me. 'Listen to me! You need to calm down!'

Just now I notice that I am shaking. I don't know if it's from rage or something else. I try to get my breath under control again.

'Here drink this.' Out of nowhere, Aaron hands me a glass of amber colored liquid. I swallow it down fast. It burns down my throat.

After a few minutes, I feel myself calm down. I look at Britt, she is trembling. _Good._

I drop down on my knees in front of her. She looks up. Terrified. 'What kind of poison did you use?' I wait for an answer. But she keeps her mouth shut.

'I am going to ask you once again. What kind of poison did you use?'

If she is smart she opens her mouth. But she is not.

Before I know what I am doing I strike her across the cheek. I normally don't hit any women at all, but Skye's time is ticking. I do anything to save her.

Her hand is clutching her cheek, right where I hit her. It's already forming a bruise. Britt gets tears in her eyes.

'Fuck you. I hope she dies.' She spits out and smiles. Jake holds me back from attacking her again.

This is useless. She won't answer. I stand up and walk out of the cell. I hear Aaron or Jake lock the door behind them.

'Let her starve, then she will talk.' I say.

I make my way back to my office. Then something comes to my mind.

_How did Britt get the B&Js? Maybe she likes them too, when she is on her period and has a stockpile in her room. But Emily said that she saw that Britt was working the whole day, so she didn't even have time to get to her room to get the B&Js. She had to have help._

As soon as I realize this, I contact Jake and Aaron through my comm.

'Sir?' Jake asks.

'We have a problem, Britt needed to have help. Find out who helped her. Maybe he or she will talk.'

* * *

**So we have seen a bit of Ward's dark side! Let me know what your thoughts are!**

**Xx **

**SkyeameiliaBarton**


	10. Chapter 10

**Last Time:**

As soon as I realize this, I contact Jake and Aaron through my comm.

'Sir?' Jake asks.

'We have a problem, Britt needed to have help. Find out who helped her. Maybe he or she will talk.'

* * *

It has been 17 hours since I have beaten Britt up. She still doesn't talk. Jake and Aaron are trying to figure out who helped her.

It has been over 20 hours since I last have eaten. I don't even remember the last time I slept. I am tired but can't sleep.

It feels like I am numb. Death. I don't know what to do anymore.

I don't want to lose hope. But what if there never was any hope?

The doctors are certain that the poison Britt used is rare. They have tried everything. It's not something they have ever seen before. Though they think that if there even exists an antidote, the person who made the poison, has it.

Skye's condition is not improving. It's getting worse. She is sweating and trashing around again. The doctors say that if we don't give her the antidote within the next 48 hours she will die.

So the only hope we have left to save Skye's life, is to make Britt talk or find the person who helped her.

**Mystery guy's POV**

When Britt came to ask for my help. I couldn't say no to those eyes. I know she is obsessed with Ward, that lucky bastard. She wants all the girls that are a threat to her gone.

I asked her why she didn't ask Claudia, her closest friend, for help since she likes him also. Apparently she had asked, but Claudia refused because she thought killing Skye went too far. They haven't spoken since.

I always had a soft spot for Britt. So when she stormed into my room, crying like there was no tomorrow. I did what I had to do. It would make her happy, the spoiled bitch would die and Ward would be miserable. And Hydra can't be under control of a miserable man. It needs a strong man. Someone like me.

It will be me who takes over Hydra. A win-win situation.

We started to make a plan that evening. I had to hack the computer system and open the door to the basement and Logan's cell. Britt would free Logan and let him in on our plan. Once we told him that I was planning on working together with the Lions once Hydra is mine, he was in.

He had to kill her. And he would have succeed if it wasn't for that son of a bitch Aaron.

It didn't take long for Britt to come back to me for help, now that Logan is dead. She said that she overheard Emily talking to Skye about B&J's. We both agreed that that would be the perfect opportunity.

All I had to do was make a unknown poison. Easy. And put it in the B&J's. Britt would place it in her room when she was asleep.

And it worked. Skye is dying.

There is a cure, an antidote. I made it just in case Britt had doubts.

But now Britt is captured. I am going to get her out. Tonight. But that fool Ward is watching her up close.

He almost killed her, it serves him right that Skye dies. Hydra needs a new leader. And if Skye dies by my hand, maybe Britt would look at me like she looks at Ward.

I just have to make sure Claudia keeps her mouth shut.

I stand up from my chair and walk out of my room. I can't wait to move into Ward's room. It is ten times bigger than all the employer rooms. And he doesn't have to share if he doesn't want to.

I walk through the hall to room number 58. Claudia's and Britt's room. I knock on the brown door. It takes a while before Claudia opens.

She is shocked to see me. 'What are you doing here?!' she whispers. I just smile.

'Aren't you going to invite me in?'

'Are you crazy! I don't want to be seen with you!' she is whispering/yelling now.

'Then let me in!' She hesitates but takes a step back and lets me in. The room is the same as mine. I take a seat on Britt's bed. I know it is hers.

Claudia takes a seat on her own bed, across from me. She doesn't look me in the eye. She is fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 'What do you want from me? ' She asks quietly.

She is afraid.

'I am just making sure you don't go around telling secrets.'

Her eyes snap up to mine for a second before they return to the floor. 'Of course not, Britt is my best friend.'

'Yeah but I am not. And if Ward finds out that you had a part in this he will kill you. But not before he tortures you.' I say seriously. I hope it makes her rethink her decision if she was planning on telling Ward.

I just need to buy time. After Skye dies it doesn't matter anymore if he finds out or not. He will be at his weakest, and I will kill him.

'I know, I won't say anything I promise.'

'Good.' I say as I stand up to make my way out of the room. But not before I turn around to face her and grab her roughly.

Claudia is startled by my movements. She looks up at me with her eyes wide.

'You need to know that before you can even make it to Ward, I will kill you.' I sneer.

With that I turn around and leave the room.

* * *

**Claudia's POV**

After he leaves I catch my breath.

When Britt told me about her plan, I just couldn't agree to it. I loathe Skye. But I love Ward and don't want to make him miserable. If he is happy with her, then so be it.

I know when he finds out the truth, he won't just suddenly love Britt. He will hate her with all he has. He will kill her, I am certain.

I have to do something..

If I don't I die and Ward will be miserable. If I do tell him, I probably die too, but Ward will be happy. That is all I ever wanted.

I love Britt, I really do but she went too far. She isn't herself anymore.

'_You need to know that before you can even make it to Ward, I will kill you._' His words still run through my mind. I have two options and I will die either way. At least I can do is try to make Ward happy.

I open the door and make my way to Ward's office. I knock twice and wait.

'Enter.' I hear him sigh.

I open the door and walk inside. He looks surprised as I enter. He is sitting in his large chair. He looks tired, but beautiful as ever.

'What do you want?'

'I need to tell you something, it is about Skye.'

'Tell me.' He says.

* * *

**I am sorry it took a while to update! But I was caught up in my school work. **

**Let me know what you think!**

**Xx SkyeameiliaBarton**


	11. Chapter 11

**Last Time:**

I open the door and walk inside. He looks surprised as I enter. He is sitting in his large chair. He looks tired, but beautiful as ever.

'What do you want?'

'I need to tell you something, it is about Skye.'

'Tell me.' He says.

* * *

**Ward's POV**

As I listen to Claudia's story. I realizes that it all makes sense now. He was right under my nose all along. How could I have been so stupid.

I look back at Claudia who is still sitting across from me. 'You have been very helpful Claudia. Why did you do it?'

'I have my reasons Sir.' She answers immediately.

'What do you expect in return for this information?' There has to be a catch.

'I would be foolish to ask for your love, I know you will never love me the way you love her.' She signs. That is true, at least she gets that. 'So I want out.' She goes on.

'You know that is not possible. I can't trust that you won't go spilling all our secrets even if I want to help you. You have to understand.'

'I just want my normal live back, be the person I was before I met Britt or even you.'

'I get that, I see what I can do for you, but first I have to find the antidote. And thanks to you I know just where to find it.' I really am grateful that Claudia told me, and I will help her get out after Skye is healthy.

I call in Aaron through my comm. He arrives within 2 minutes. 'Sir?' He asked surprised when he sees Claudia sitting in my office.

'I want you to guard Claudia, I am going to end this now.' I say as I grab my gun from my desk drawer and walk out of the room. Not waiting for his answer.

I know where to find him. I should have realized it sooner. He always wanted Britt. He would do anything for her.

It doesn't take long for me to reach his dorm. I don't even knock, I just barge in.

He is lying on his bed, fast asleep. The bastard.

I pull up my gun and without a second thought, I shoot. He wakes up immediately and screams from the pain. He grabs his kneecap, just where I shot him.

He is shocked to see me. 'You son of a Bitc-' I don't let him finish. I was blinded by rage and kicked him in the stomach.

He starts coughing and gasping for air. I just smile.

He looks up and tries to smile. 'Took you long enough Grant. Finally figured it out. I always hated you.'

'I know you have an antidote, tell me where it is. It can save your live.'

'My live is already over.' He said and started coughing again.

'Fine, then maybe it can save Britt's' I knew I had hem right where I wanted him. he eyes find mine again. He knows it too.

'It's unbelievable, how that little girl has you wrapped around her finger. Would you kill yourself if she died? You must hate yourself for not being there to protect her when she needed you most.' He spits at me.

I know it is my fault, I never should have brought her here in the first place. But I need her with me. I am selfish.

'Enough! Tell me! where is it? TELL ME!' I roar at him. A look of shock crosses his face. He didn't think I would be this mad. Idiot.

I aim my gun at his other knee.

'Go ahead Ward. Shoot me! I will see you again in Hell!' He laughs. The temptation to just shoot him through his head is big, but I resist. With the back of my gun, I knock him hard on the head, unconscious. I put my gun back in my holster, grab his arm and drag his body with me to the basement.

Not bothering to pick up his body when I walk down the stairs. I hear his head collide multiple times with the steps. Not that I care anymore but I hope he gets a headache from it.

The fucker is heavy so it takes a little longer to reach Britt's cell.

Once the guard, who is on duty, hears me dragging the fucker behind me, he comes to help.

'Sir?' The guard –Taylor- asks when he recognizes the body. 'What are you doing with Agen-'

'It's what happens to traitors.' I answer before he can finish his question.

Taylor has been a member of my team since 2 years. He is still young and one to play by the rules. But he is a good guy.

Taylor doesn't say anything, I know he thought that the fucker was loyal, we all did.

'Drag him into Britt's cell will you?' I ask after I opened her cell door. Taylor does as I say, I walk in behind him.

Britt is sitting in the corner of the small cell. She looks up, her eyes are all red and puffy and she is trembling. Her eyes fall on the body of her ally.

'Surprised that I would find out who helped you?' She doesn't say a thing she just looks at him. Studies his broken kneecap.

'You did this?' She asks, her voice is soft and she sounds terrified. She should be.

Instead of answering her I look at Taylor. 'Call me when he wakes, I am going to search his room.'

He nods and I turn around and walk out of the door. But not before Britt has find the courage to speak up. 'You are never going to find it! If I can't have you, that Bitch certainly can't. She will die.' I slowly turn around and sank to the floor to be on the same eye level as Britt. 'Do you hear me Grant, she will d-' My face expression must look murderous because she shuts up in an instant.

'You are going to die Britt, I am going to kill you slowly and painfully. You are nothing, you are nothing but a whore.' I tell her slowly. Her eyes widen and she knows that I will torture and kill her.

I stand up and walk out of the cell, out of the basement to his room. I am going to need to find the antidote.

His room is a mess, certainly now that there is a blood trail from his bed to the hall, to the basement. I smile at that.

I search under his bed, except from a pair of socks and a used condom, there is nothing. There is nothing in the drawer of his desk. There is nothing under the bed of his roommate.

I search the bathroom with the same results. Nothing. Not under the sink of behind the mirror. I am starting to get restless. I have to find it.

I don't know how much time has passed but I do know that the clock is ticking. Skye needs to have the antidote today, the doctors said so, otherwise it will be too late and the poison will be spread through her whole body.

'Sir?' I hear Taylor call through my comm.

'Yes?'

'He is starting to gain conscious.'

'I am on my way.' It doesn't take long for me to reach to basement, now that I don't have to drag a body with me.

I walk into the cell and see that he is indeed awake.

'I am going to make it simple for you, tell me where is it or I will kill and tortue Britt and make you watch.' I know I am cruel but this is Skye's live we are talking about. 'It is your choice Jake.' I go on as I spit out his name.

**So it is Jake! **

**I am so so so sorry that it took a while to update. The reason is not that I didn't want to, because believe me I did! But I just couldn't find the time. These days I am very busy school! I hope you are not giving up on this story because of that! I certainly am not! **

**So the next update may also take a while but remember that I will finish this story! No matter what!**

**I also want to thank you all for the lovely reviews!**

**Xx SkyeameilaBarton **


	12. Chapter 12

**Last Time:**

I walk into the cell and see that he is indeed awake.

'I am going to make it simple for you, tell me where is it or I will kill and torture Britt and make you watch.' I know I am cruel but this is Skye's live we are talking about. 'It is your choice Jake.' I go on as I spit out his name.

* * *

I wait for his answer. When he doesn't give me one I turn around to face Taylor. 'Could you bring me the bender?'

He nods and leaves the cell, only to return a minute later with the bender and a chair. He knows with without me asking, that we will need it. I see the look on his face and know that he hoped it didn't have to happen.

'Tie her up.' I order. I hear Jake gasps. He too realizes what is going to happen. Taylor makes a move to grab Britt.

I look at Jake expectantly. 'Anything to say Jake?'

He keeps his mouth shut. So I nod to Taylor to go on. Taylor ties Britt up in the chair. Her arms tied up on the armrest.

She is shaking but doesn't say a thing.

'Last chance Jake. Aren't you going to safe her?' Without waiting for his answer I grab the bender. I place it on the nail of Britt's forefinger.

I look up to Taylor who is standing behind me. 'Make sure he watches.' I turn my vision back on Britt. A silent tear slips down her cheek. I see the regret in her eyes. _Too late for that._

And with force do I pull the bender back. An awful loud scream reaches my ears. Britt. She keeps on screaming. I look down at her forefinger that now is missing its nail.

More tears run down her face. She doesn't look at me, her pleading look is focused on something behind me. Jake.

I turn to look at him. He too has tears running down his face. Silent tears.

'Jake?' I ask. He says nothing as I expected. I turn back to Britt and place the bender on the nail of her thumb.

Just as I am about to pull the bender back again, I hear Jake's soft pleas. 'N..no please don't.'

'Why not?'

'I.. I will tell yo.. you where it iss.' He stutters. 'Just don't hu-rt her.' He has a hard time trying to stay conscious.

'Where?'

'It's in m..my room. In the water t-tank of th..the toilet.' _You've got to be kidding me._

'That wasn't so hard was it?' I look at Taylor and order him to stay here. I go to his room as fast as I can and walk straight to the bathroom.

I open the water tank and then I see it. A small tube that is pinned with tape on the side of the tank. The liquid in the tube is blue/purple. But then I see another one, the same kind of tube, only a different color of liquid. Red. _Fuck._

I grab both of the tubes and hurry back down to the basement. Everyone is in the same position as when I left. Britt is still sobbing.

I crouch down in front of Jake and swing the tubes in his face. 'Which one?'

'B-blue.'

'Alright. You sure?'

He nods. And I turn back to Britt. I open the blue tube and grab her chin in my hand. 'Taylor?' I ask. He understands what I wanna do and forces Britt's mouth open. She struggles to get free, but Taylor is much stronger than her.

I open the tube and hold it above her mouth. I tip the tube so that the blue liquid almost reaches the inside of her mouth.

'NO WAIT!' Jake screams out. I smile, I knew it. 'It's red, red is the antidote.'

'Interesting.' I say as I pour all the blue liquid into Britt's mouth.

'NOOO!' Jake screams again but it is too late. She tries to spit out the liquid but Taylor forces her mouth and nose shut. She has to swallow, so she does.

It doesn't take long before she starts choking. Her face slowly turns blue. She starts trashing around in the chair.

And suddenly she doesn't move at all. Dead. It was a very quick poison.

'Taylor, get her out of here.' He nods and unties Britt's body. He throws her over his shoulder and walks out of the room. I turn to look at Jake who is staring longing at the now empty chair.

'You Monster!'

'No Jake this is on you, I asked you if you were sure.' I look at the tube with the red liquid in my hand. _I have to be sure._

I grab a holt of Jake's chin, he doesn't struggle. He is too tired and heartbroken to struggle. I open the tube and tip a little bit of the red liquid inside his mouth. I wait, but nothing happens.

I order Aaron to come down through my comm. He is there within a minute. He looks shocked at what he sees but doesn't asks questions.

'Guard him, I have the antidote.'

A smile reaches his face. 'Well than what are you waiting for! Go save the girl!' And I am going to do exactly that: save Skye.

I rush to the hospital, it's been awhile since I last came here to visit Skye. I walk into her room. On the end of her bed is Emily sitting.

Skye is still covered in sweat. She isn't trashing around anymore because her body is too tired to fight the poison any longer.

'Get a doctor I have the antidote.' Emily looks shocked to see me here. She smiles briefly before she hurries to get a doctor.

I take her place on the end of Skye's bed and take her hand. I place a kiss on her hand. 'Hold on Skye, just a few minutes from now on and you will be better.'

* * *

**Skye's POV**

Everything hurts. I feel like I have slept over a thousand years. I feel hot and so, so tired.

'Skye?' I know that voice.

'Can you hear me? Wake up.' There is that voice again. And then it hits me: Grant Ward.

I slowly try to open my eyes. The moment they open they immediately close again form the bright lights.

I open them again and search for the owner of the voice. My eyes finally find his. A breathtaking smile lies upon his face.

'Thank god! You are awake!' He exclaims. And then I notice the other people in the room. Emily, a guard I don't know the name off, a doctor and even Claudia is there. They all were weird smiles on their faces.

Weird, really freaking weird. It's freaking my out. Everybody is just so happy and I just can't understand why.

'Why is everybody looking at me like that?'

They all keep silent. Grant looks at Emily for help. Now all the weird smiles are gone and replaced by concern faces.

Emily stands up from the chair she was sitting in. 'It's better if Ward tells you.' She says and smiles slightly. 'Let's go.' Emily says to everyone but Grant.

They all stand and leave the room, closing the door behind them. Leaving me alone with Grant.

'Do you remember anything?' He looks at me, still concerned.

I sign as I try to recall the last tings I remember. 'I remember that Logan attacked my, and we kind of had a fight because of that. Then you brought my B&J's.'

'I never brought you ice cream. You were poisoned.' _Wait, what?_

I am starting to get confused now. 'What are you talking about?'

'Britt with the help of another agent poisoned you. I almost lost you Skye.' I hear the pain in his voice.

After Grant told me what happened I was shocked. I did feel hot all the time but I thought that I was just waking up form a nightmare not waking up from being half in a coma.

Grant also told me that we would be leaving as soon as the doctors cleared me. He said this place wasn't safe for me. I don't where we will be going.

Grant stayed the whole day, talking to me about everything except what happened between us. It felt like before we all knew that he was Hydra.

And I realize just how much I have missed him. And I know that he still partly the same Grant is.

I must have fallen asleep at some point because when I woke up it was dark in my room. But I have never slept so peacefully since months.

And I know the reason for that is that Grant is my personal pillow.

* * *

**So Skye is alive! Yeah!**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter!**

**Xx SkyeameiliaBarton**


End file.
